Dice Man (comics)
Dice Man was a short-lived British comic which ran for five issues in 1986. It was a spin-off from 2000 AD and was edited by Pat Mills, who also wrote almost all of the stories. The stories were designed to be played like gamebooks. Each issue contained two or three such stories and was published every two months. Stories The comic mostly contained stories based on characters who already appeared regularly in 2000 AD. Its Eponymous character Diceman (without the space), a.k.a. Rick Fortune, was created specially for the comic (by Pat Mills and Graham Manley), but did not appear until the second issue. Fortune was a "psychic investigator," a 1930s American private detective with psionic powers. He also had a pair of stone dice, recovered from the ruins of Atlantis, which he could use to summon various powers including a three-headed lizard demon called Astragal to assist him. The Diceman strip was different from the others in that the reader not only had to avoid being killed, he also ran the risk of being driven insane (if his "sanity score" dropped to zero). There was only one other story in the comic which was not derived from 2000 AD. This was "You are Ronald Reagan in: Twilight's Last Gleaming," a satirical spoof in which the reader, playing the part of the American president, must prevent nuclear war breaking out. This strip was unusual because if the player's sanity score gets too high, then the Secret Service assume that the president must have been replaced with an imposter (a comment on Reagan's perceived intellectual limitations). This game was exceptionally difficult compared with the others in the comic, as the player must make irrational decisions to avoid arrest and execution, while trying to make the right decisions to prevent a nuclear launch by either side. In fact the player transpires to have very little control over the outcome, and almost every option inevitably results in World War III, suggesting that nuclear diplomacy is very difficult to control once Cold War tensions have begun. The other strips which appeared in Dice Man were Judge Dredd, Nemesis the Warlock, Sláine, Rogue Trooper and ABC Warriors. One of the Nemesis stories was unusual because the reader played the part of the main villain in the story, Torquemada. Creators Writers * Pat Mills: Diceman, Nemesis, Sláine, Rogue Trooper, ABC Warriors, Judge Dredd ''(with John Wagner), You Are Ronald Reagan!'' * Simon Gellar: Rogue Trooper * John Wagner: Judge Dredd (with Pat Mills) Artists * Steve Dillon: Diceman, ABC Warriors, Rogue Trooper * Bryan Talbot: Judge Dredd, Nemesis * Kevin O'Neill: Nemesis * David Lloyd: Sláine * Nik Williams: Sláine * Mark Farmer: Sláine * Graham Manley: Diceman * John Ridgway: Diceman * Mike Collins: Rogue Trooper * Hunt Emerson: You Are Ronald Reagan! List of stories Judge Dredd House of Death Issue: 1 Pages: 20 Story: John Wagner Game: Pat Mills Art: Bryan Talbot Dated: February 1986 Nemesis The Warlock The Torture Tube Issue: 1 Pages: 19 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Kevin O’Neill Dated: February 1986 You Are Torquemada: The Garden Of Alien Delights Issue: 3 Pages: 20 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Bryan Talbot Dated: June 1986 Sláine Cauldron Of Blood Issue: 1 Pages: 19 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: David Lloyd Dated: February 1986 Dragoncorpse Issue: 2 Pages: 19 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Nik Williams Dated: April 1986 The Ring Of Danu Issue: 4 Pages: 28 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Mark Farmer Dated: August 1986 Diceman In The Bronx, No-one Can Hear You Scream! Issue: 2 Pages: 24 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Graham Manley Dated: April 1986 Dark Powers Issue: 3 Pages: 19 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: John Ridgway Dated: June 1986 Bitter Streets Issue: 4 Pages: 29 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Steve Dillon Dated: August 1986 Murder One Issue: 5 Pages: 28 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Steve Dillon Dated: October 1986 ABC Warrior Volgo The Ultimate Death Machine Issue: 2 Pages: 11 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Steve Dillon Dated: April 1986 Rogue Trooper Killothon Issue: 3 Pages: 19 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Steve Dillon Dated: June 1986 Space Zombies! Issue: 5 Pages: 15 Story/Game: Simon Gellar Art: Mike Collins Dated: October 1986 You Are Ronald Reagan! Twilight’s Last Gleaming! Issue: 5 Pages: 17 Story/Game: Pat Mills Art: Hunt Emerson Dated: October 1986 External links *[http://www.2000ad.org/?zone=prog&page=specials&choice=diceman1 Dice Man profile at 2000 AD] *[http://www.2000ad.org/?zone=thrill&page=profiles&choice=DICEMAN Diceman profile at 2000 AD] Category:2000 AD Category:British comics Category:Defunct British comics Category:Fleetway and IPC Comics titles Category:Gamebooks Category:1986 comic debuts Category:Comics by Pat Mills